1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods for image processing and, more particularly, to providing system and method for computer-aided image processing for generation of a 360 degree view model.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a widely accepted practice in multimedia advertising to present commodities, gadgets and other products online using a textual description, graphics or audio/video files. For instance, an on-line shop selling consumer electronics would display images of a variety of devices and gadgets, and a customer can select them by type, see pictures of the offered items, and use 360 degree rotating utility to examine all sides and views of the items. These product representations, as well as other such web-site showrooms, use pre-processed, high-resolution photographs or images generated via simulation or editing by means of a variety of graphics software programs. This type of processing is, however, costly and time-consuming. Moreover, a user preparing such representations needs certain qualification and skills in applying these graphics software. Clearly, a computer-automated image processing technique would provide every user with a possibility of improving a photograph without any specialized qualification or skills of image processing with graphics editors, and would significantly reduce the time spent on that compared to manual processing. In addition, this would make the 360 degree view generation much easier: 360 degree viewing is more informative and every 360 degree view required between 20 and 40 images, which, with the use of automatic algorithms, would be more time- and cost-effective than manual processing.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for automated computer-aided image processing for generation of a 360 degree view model.